Fantasy World
by A. Kisses
Summary: Reposting fic under new pen name. Rating for later language. A cold mother, a curious young girl, and a king set on revenge...
1. Default Chapter

Fantasy World  
by: Angel Kisses  
rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters from Labyrinth. But I do own the charater Faye Richards.  
  
Prolouge  
  
"Really Sarah, she's just a little girl. What harm is it to read her a story? Or buy her a  
poster of a unicorn?"  
"We've been through this already Jared. I don't want her growing up and living in a  
  
fantasy world. How can she learn anything if her head is filled with all this fantasy junk? No. I  
will not have it!"   
  
"She's four years old for crying out loud! You can't keep her from this forever."  
  
"I can and I will. That's all there is to it. Fantasy never did me any good. She doesn't   
need it!"  
  
Chapter One  
  
And so her life had been nothing but reality from the time she was born. Any time her  
father would bring her a doll, book, poster, anything, her mother took it away, saying it was  
childish and there was no room for it in her life. Just because her mother didn't like it. Maybe her  
mother had grown up the same way. Maybe that's why her mother was so hard on her, because  
she had no childhood. No matter now. She'd missed the boat where childhood dreams and   
fantasies had been.  
  
Her mother homeschooled her until she was eighteen. Always saying life was more  
then faries, dragons, and princes on white horses.  
  
At twenty, she felt like she was living her mother's footsteps. Looked just like her,  
talked just like her, acted just like her.  
  
'It's not fair,' she told herself. Oh but she would never say that one out loud again. Her   
mother had flown off the handle. "Nothing in life is fair and don't you forget it! So stop  
complaining and do something about it!"  
  
So she did. Right now, she was headed up the corperal ladder of the top banking  
system in the state. The youngest one to do so too, but when you don't even have time to   
dream, what else was to be expected?  
  
She armed herself for the news she was about to give her mother. She knew she'd be  
angry, but it was now or never.  
  
Unlocking the door to her mothers house, she called out, "Mom, I have some news for   
you!"  
  
He sat waiting, watching and waiting for the right time to strike back at the woman who  
had destroyed everything he had worked so hard to build. Who had destroyed his heart.  
  
'Ah, so the little one has bad news for you Sarah', he thought, gazing inthe crystal ball   
he was holding, 'Just wait. Mine will be the icing on your cake.'  
  
A.N Short I know, but I figure it's a good begining. Pray, I must beg you to ignore spelling and grammer problems. This system doesn't carry a check for either of those. If you like, let me know, please review. Those are always nice to read.  
  
Hugs and Angel Kisses


	2. chapter 2

Fantasy World  
by: Angel Kisses  
rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters from Labyrinth. But I do own the charater Faye Richards.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I will not hear of it Faye! No you can't."  
  
"You can't keep me here forever Mom."  
  
Sarah was shaking her head so hard in a silent "no" that her salt and pepper colored   
hair begun to fall out of it's well placed bun.  
  
"You will not leave me. You can't! First your father and now... No!"  
  
"I can and I will. I already have a place picked out. I'll be living with two girls from work.  
I'll be fine mother."  
  
"Please give it a few days. Think about it. How can you pay for this place and school  
and eat properly?"  
  
"Two days mom. I'm leaving in two days ." With that Faye Richards squared her   
shoulders to the woman 25 years her elder and walked out of the room.  
  
She wasn't leaving with out at least one thing from her dad. She rolled up her sleeves  
and pulled her long black hair back in a ponytail. Opening the shed door, she sighed. 'This is  
going to take forever.'  
  
Nearly an hour later and covered in sweat, she found what she was looking for. A huge  
box buried way back in the far corner of the shed.   
  
Dragging the box out was a task in it's self. Not to mention putting everything that she  
had taken out of the shed back in, but she finally managed.  
  
Sitting right there in the middle of her mother's back yard, she opened the box and  
started pulling out the contents. A few posters that she had only gotten glimpses of. A few  
fairytale books and stuffed dolls, and finally, the unicorn her father had gotten her when she was  
four. It wan't much, just a little white stuffed horse with a yellow horn attached to it's head, but it  
meant alot to her.  
  
She was about to put everything back when she realized there was more in the box.  
She lifted a heavy object wrapped in newspaper out and began unrolling it. It was a gray statue  
of a man in riding clothes. "How odd," she murmured. She then fished out a few stuffed bears   
that looked tattered and worn. "These weren't mine," she told the statue. Some odd yellow,  
orange, and red stuffed toys were next. They looked to be missing body parts here and there. A  
stuffed dog complete with lance, feathered hat, and eye patch. Another statue of an odd looking  
little man with an ugly face. And finally, wrapped in a sheet, was what looked like a music box   
with a dancer inside the glass casing. She looked like what might have been a princess.  
  
"I wonder..." she began to wrap everything back up. She'd ask her mother where they all  
came from, she decided.  
  
She had put everything back in the box when Faye noticed the book on the ground. She  
leaned over to pick up and examine it. It had a red leather covering and on the front was the  
word Labyrinth in golden lettering that seemed to glitter and shine.  
  
"How'd you get here," she asked the book, " I know I didn't pull you out of the box. I  
would have noticed."  
  
She moved to put it too in the box, but something or someone told her to read it. She  
looked at the book again. "Oh this is just silly. It's just a book."  
  
But she couldn't put it in the box. There was just something about this book. She just  
had to read it. So she decided to take it with her inside.  
  
'I could maybe read a few pages before I go to sleep,' she thought.  
  
Some where, deep down underground, someone was laughing. Revenge would finally be  
his.  
  
A.N Once again, I must apologize for spelling and grammer errors. I guess it would help if I  
didn't type these up so late at night. If you like my story so far, let me know. Please review.  
  
Hugs and Angel Kisses


	3. chapter 3

Fantasy World  
by: Angel Kisses  
rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters from Labyrinth. But I do own the charater Faye Richards.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Her mother avoided her questions about the toys in the shed. so  
she decided to keep the book to herself. No use having her mother in  
a bad mood before she left. Goodness knows, she was in a bad enough   
mood as it was.  
  
It wasn't until her last day at home that she decided to read a  
few pages. She had to wait until her mother got home from work anyway  
before she left. And she had already been packed up.  
  
So sitting cross-legged on her bed, Faye opened the book and  
began to read. It was the first fantasy story she had read and  
already the author had her entranced in a world of goblins, fairies,  
huge hairy beasts, and goblin kings.  
  
The sound of a car door being slammed closed brought her back  
to reality. She sighed and marked her place in the book. Standing,  
she prepaired for rhe last show down with her mother.  
  
She glanced back at the book before leaving the room.  
  
"I wish..."  
  
She turned the light off, but glanced back just once more to  
the book on ther bed.  
  
"I wish I could live there."  
  
Sarah opened the door and found the house unusally quiet.  
  
"Faye? Are you home?"  
  
She went to the kitchen to fix herself a strong cup of coffee.  
Knowing full well that this was the last chance she had to keep her  
baby at home and safe from the outside world she'd fought for so many  
years to do so.  
  
"Faye?" she tried again, and again she got no response. The  
hairs on her arm began to rise. Something was not right. She knew  
Faye was still home because her things were still pilled in her car  
out front.  
  
She took her cup of coffee with her while she searched the  
bottom of the house. The back door was unlocked. Another sure sign  
that Faye wa still home. Sarah had always insisted upon every window  
and every door being locked. After what had happened with her little  
brother Toby... No. She wan't going to let herself think of those  
things. Maybe Faye was just listening to her headset or taking a nap.  
  
"Faye?" she tried again, at the bottom of the stairs. She  
checked her room first when she got upstairs. Faye always liked  
sleeping on the couch in Sarah's room. But no luck. So she moved on  
to Faye's room.  
  
The room was dark. She flipped the light switch and dropped her  
cup, spilling coffee everywhere. A silent scream came from her mouth.  
  
There on the bed was a goblin, reading the book. The Labyrinth.  
  
A.N Again, short, but still pushes you a little further. But be not dismayed! There's more to come. Realizations are made, friends reunited, and new friendships created. If you like, please let me know, review.  
  
Hugs and Angel Kisses


	4. chapter 4

Fantasy World  
by: Angel Kisses  
rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters from Labyrinth. But I do own the charater Faye Richards.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Faye glanced around her. Needless to say, she wasn't in her  
room. In fact, she'd never seen a place such as this. Before her was  
what appeared to be a maze. A castle stood in the center.  
  
"Wow," she began walking toward what she thought was the  
begining. She planned on asking the little man sitting there where  
she was. The closer she got though, the more she realized it wasn't a  
man. In fact, it looked like one of the statues she had found  
earlier. It, no he she decided, appeared to be sleeping at the  
moment, so Faye cleared her throat, but that didn't work. "Excuse  
me," she said rather loudly.  
  
"He woke with a start. "Oh! Excuse me, I...Sarah?" the little  
creature stood, coming to about Faye's waist, "I's never thought  
youd's be coming back. What after you'd stopped talking in the  
mirrors and all."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm not who you think I am. My name is  
Faye, not Sarah."  
  
"Course yous Sarah! You's look like her."  
  
"But I'm not. Look I'm sorry I woke you, but I'd just like to  
know where I am."  
  
"You's really ain't Sarah huh?"  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry, No."  
  
"Wells then, I'm Hoggle and youd be in the Underground."  
  
"The Underground?" Why did that sound familiar? She looked  
around again, maybe that's why all the plants look dead...wait a  
minute.'   
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No my dear, I'm afraid you're quite alive accually."  
  
She quickly turned her head to see a man, a most beautiful one  
at that, walk out from the shadows. He was wearing tan breeches and  
an ivory poets shirt. His blond long hair stuck up and out all around   
the top of his head only to hang long down the back. Black boots,   
black gloves, why did he remind her of something? She stared at the  
gold pendant resting on his chest.  
  
"I hope you find everything to your approval," he said,  
startling her and making her blush. His accent was doing wild things  
to her insides.  
  
'This is crazy!' she told herself.  
  
"Please, I'd like to know where I am and how I got here."  
  
"You know very well where you are Faye."  
  
"The Underground, yes, but how is it that I've never heard of  
it? How did I..."  
  
"Manage to get to the Labyrinth?" he finished for her, slightly  
smirking.  
  
"Faye's jaw dropped as it dawned on her. She was in the book!  
  
"I must be dreaming," she mumbled, "I must have fallen asleep while   
reading the book."  
  
"I'm afraid not. You made a wish and I granted it for you."  
  
"But I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Oh, you didn't?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow.  
  
She started rubbing her now pounding temples. "Okay look, maybe  
I thought it would be nice, but I never expected this! I shouldn't  
have touched the damned book. I should have listened to my mother."  
  
His face grew angered, "And what would she have said Faye?"  
  
"Not to touch it. Burn it maybe. I don't know," she shrugged.  
  
His expression softened and he stepped closer to tuck a piece  
of her hair behind her ear. "You haven't had it very easy have you   
Faye? No option but to grow up," his voice grew soft torwards the end  
of his statement, his eyes catching hers.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat. He had one blue eye and one  
green. Beautiful.  
  
"You look just like your mother," he murmured.  
  
That woke Faye out of the dream world she was creating around  
this man. "How do you know my mother? Who are you?"  
  
"Jareth."  
  
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Well, that solves  
only a fourth of my problems."  
  
"Come," he jestured toward the Labyrinth, "We've much to  
discuss, time is short. Hoggle."  
  
"Yes, yer Majesty?"  
  
"No one enters. No one."  
  
"Right. No ones."  
  
Faye suddenly found herself standing in a large stone room.   
"Where?"  
  
"This is the throne room. You're inside the castle."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Magic."  
  
"So Jareth," she said, testing his name and claiming his throne  
as she sat on it, "I take it you're the Goblin King."  
  
He arched and eyebrow, watching her antics, and leaned against  
the nearest wall, "Yes."  
  
"And the little man outside, was he a goblin?"  
  
"No. He's a dwarf."  
  
"Yet he addressed you as 'You're Majesty'?" she raised an  
eyebrow in question.  
  
"I am king of everything and everyone in the Underground,  
including those that live in the Labyrinth, like Hoggle."  
  
Faye thought on this for awhile, starring at his boots.  
  
"Can I get home? Or am I prisoner here?"   
  
"I haven't held anyone captive in twenty five years, I'm not  
about to start now."  
  
"So I can leave?"  
  
"If you wish it so, yes."  
  
Faye was quiet as she took in this new information. She could  
very well just leave here and be done with the whole  
misunderstanding.  
  
"Does this happen often? People just passing through the  
Underground?"   
  
Jareth produced a little crystal ball, which he immediatly   
started to weave between his fingers and hands. "The last person who  
held that book," he began walking over towards her to rest on the arm  
of the throne, "Sent her baby brother to me. She, like many others,  
wished away her brother only to claim it was a mistake and have to  
fight to get him back. And so, she went through my labyrinth with a  
set time limit and every obstical I could throw in her way. She was  
the only one to ever defeat my labyrinth. It destroyed everything I  
ever created, destroyed my world. It took years to recreate it." 'It  
won't be so easy this time Sarah. No, It won't.' he though to   
himself.  
  
"And?" she pressed when he hesitated.  
  
"She burned the book. The only person to visit me since is one  
of the last to have been here."  
  
"But the book was in perfect condition when I found it."  
  
"When I left it for you."  
  
"Why?" her stomach growled loudly, interupting herself.  
  
He laughed, "A question better answered another time. Come,  
I'll show you to a room so you can wash for supper."  
  
Sarah stood in the attic doorway. Who knew how long she had  
been there, staring at the sheet clad dresser with the mirror on it.  
Would he even come if she called him? Was he making her daughter go  
through the labyrinth? Was she going to have to do it once again to  
get her daughter back? How does one face a world you've shunned for  
so long? Well she knew one sure thing, she would not let her daughter   
fall for Jareth's mind games. She reached for the sheet.  
  
A.N. Pray, I must beg you to ignore spelling and grammer problems. This system doesn't carry a check for either of those. If you like, let me know, please review. Those are always nice to read.


End file.
